


Runs in the Family

by Eldabe



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 18:57:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/840253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eldabe/pseuds/Eldabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhainnon didn't have to know what the teethy thing was to know how to deal with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Runs in the Family

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Nancybrown's prompt from the [Women of Torchwood Commentfic Party](http://tw-femficfest.livejournal.com/20358.html?thread=96390#t96390). "Rhiannon got dragged into a Torchwood case. The aliens never knew what hit them." 
> 
> Originally posted to my [livejournal](http://eldarwannabe.livejournal.com/210269.html) and [dreamwidth](http://eldabe.dreamwidth.org/77099.html).

"I told you not to come with me!" 

"And what was I supposed to do then, just give you Johnny's car?"

"Yes!"

Rhiannon rolled her eyes at her brother, who was half under the open bonnet, frantically messing around as if he knew what he was doing. Rhiannon could see the gun tucked into his trousers. She did not approve. 

"And what, you needed the car to save the world by yourself, is it?"

He didn't reply, but his shoulders rounded a bit in frustration. That was just like her brother, avoid the problem until it goes away. Or run away from it until everyone else agrees to pretend it never happened. 

Wouldn't fix the car though, would it? 

Rhiannon went to check the boot for jumper cables or at least a spanner. She hummed a bit to herself while she pushed aside some rubbish to reach for a corner. 

It all happened very quickly. There was a loud beeping sound from the other end of the car, a low growl menacingly close to Rhiannon's left ear, and a panicked shout from Ianto.

"Rhi!"

Rhiannon grabbed David's hockey stick and turned around, slamming the stick at about waist-height into whatever it was behind her. She saw a flash of teeth back away slightly before she raised the hockey stick again pushed her advantage. When the pointy _thing_ finally dropped to the ground, she kicked it, keeping her trainers well clear of those teeth. 

When she was sure it was dead, she looked up to see her brother, jaw hanging, his gun aimed uselessly. 

"There, sorted." Rhiannon said, swinging the bloody hockey stick over her shoulder. "How're you getting on with that engine, then?"


End file.
